


Первая зима в Сейрейтеи

by sunny_krolock



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-30
Updated: 2009-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1985676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock





	Первая зима в Сейрейтеи

Ичиго сидел на берегу пруда в фамильном саду клана Кучики и спокойно смотрел, как срывается с ветки сакуры пожухший лист, как качает его в воздухе, как расходится по гладкой поверхности легкое волнение, когда он наконец достигает воды. Близилась зима, его первая зима в Сейрейтеи.   
Три месяца назад закончилась война против Айзена и его арранкар, и в Каракуре, и в Сообществе души, и даже в Уэко Мундо наступил шаткий мир.   
Ичиго плохо помнил, как праздновали победу. Третья кряду холлоуфикация подкосила его, пустой внутри взбунтовался. Последним ярким воспоминанием о тех событиях был переход через освещенные гаснущим искусственным солнцем задворки Лас Ночес, через поле боя с Гриммджоу, а потом и с Ннойтрой. Память закружила, по телу прошла волна возбуждения, рука сама потянулась к мечу. Потом, кажется, крики… Яркая вспышка и холод клинка у горла. Кто-то с силой прижимает его обессиленное тело к себе.   
\- Кучики-тайчо! Вы не ранены? – прорвался сквозь шум в ушах крик Ренджи. – Тайчо!  
\- Ты слышишь меня, Куросаки Ичиго? – это обращались к нему. Кучики-тайчо… Бьякуя.   
\- Слышу. Отпусти.   
Стоило лишь на миг расслабиться, и пустой вырвался на волю. Заревел, выхватил меч и бросился крушить опешивших шинигами. То, что Бьякуя ушел с линии атаки и просто заломил ему руку – чудо. Мог ведь, не мешкая, убить. Должен был.   
Ренджи рассказал, что командование Готея поручило Урахаре Киске любым путем стабилизировать его, Ичиго, реацу. Урахара для начала полностью заблокировал его духовную силу, а потом, проведя все нужные обследования, с головой ушел в работу.   
Неделю спустя состоялось собрание капитанов. Ичиго привели в просторный зал связанным и усадили в самый центр, чтобы каждый присутствующий мог его видеть. Юношу это не беспокоило. Он устало разглядывал гладкий дощатый пол и ждал приговора. Часто в разговоре шинигами звучало слово «опасен», еще чаще «так нельзя». Он опасен. Затаенный страх потерять себя снова выбрался на поверхность, оплел липкой паутиной, сбил дыхание. В голове промелькнула мысль, что теперь он понимает, что значит быть адьюкасом. Губы невольно искривились в усмешке. Шинигами вокруг него спорили все громче, но их перекрыл гулкий голос Главнокомандующего:  
\- Пока Урахара не закончит свои исследования, он будет помещен в одну из лабораторий Куротсучи-тайчо.  
\- Но Сенсей! – подхватился было Укитаке, когда по залу разнеслось:  
\- Он будет жить в моем доме под неусыпным наблюдением.  
На все ошарашенные взгляды Бьякуя так же спокойно ответил:  
\- Я смогу сдержать его в любой форме.   
Никто еще толком не успел понять, что только что предложил собранию Кучики, а сердце в груди Ичиго заплясало: спасен! Бьякуя, надежный и сильный, не даст ему превратиться в чудовище.   
\- Ну что ж, - произнес Генрюсай-сотайчо после продолжительного молчания. – Пусть будет так. 

***  
Первые несколько ночей Ичиго спал в комнате Бьякуи, и приступов с ним ни разу не случилось. Реацу Кучики ощущалась слабо, но, видимо, выдохшемуся после прошлых вспышек пустому хватало ума не высовываться.   
Бьякуя брал работу на дом, чтобы ни на минуту не оставлять Ичиго одного, и тот целыми днями валялся на диванчике в библиотеке, то уткнувшись в книгу, то уставившись в потолок. Как ни странно, в присутствии молчаливого шинигами юноша чувствовал себя спокойно, даже умиротворенно. Страх потихоньку отпускал, и обычная активная личность стала требовать общения.   
\- Бьякуя! – позвал он, заметив, что мужчина отложил свитки и просто смотрел в окно.   
\- Что тебе, Куросаки Ичиго?  
\- Можно… - юноша запнулся, не узнав свой голос, хриплый и слабый. - Можно мне повидаться с Рукией?  
\- Нельзя. Рукия сегодня отправляется в реальный мир. Увидишься с ней, когда она вернется.   
Голос Бьякуи был строгий и холодный, но Ичиго не услышал в нем привычного презрения.  
\- Тогда можно, я передам через нее письмо домой. Они, наверное, волнуются…  
\- Нет, Куросаки Ичиго, нельзя.   
Ичиго тяжело сглатывает. Впервые со дня собрания он чувствует себя пленником. В душе тут же поднимается протест.  
\- Тогда могу я хотя бы увидеться с Зараки или Иккаку? – спрашивает он сквозь зубы.   
Бьякуя поворачивается к нему и тяжело вздыхает:  
\- Нет, Ичиго, с ними тоже нельзя.   
Юноша тихо ругается, подскакивает к окну. Нельзя! Нельзя! Нельзя! Он в клетке, и хотя решетки не видны, их можно услышать в голосе его надзирателя.  
\- Ну, хотя бы с Ренджи! Он ведь бывает здесь!  
Ичиго понимает, что такое поведение не делает ему чести, особенно в глазах Бьякуи, но эмоции уже захлестнули его, и остановиться никак не удается. По телу пробегает дрожь, юноша хмурит брови.  
Бьякуя готов его успокаивать, если придется, даже лаской, но в какой-то момент его зрачки расширяются и он резко оборачивается к двери.   
Волна знакомой, но уже подзабытой реацу прокатывается по комнате, и Ичиго сперва задыхается, а потом, не удержавшись на ногах, плюхается на диван.   
\- Урахара! Урахара Киске!  
\- И тебе здравствуй, Куросаки-сан, - приветливо отзывается шинигами.   
Ичиго смотрит на него во все глаза и не может понять, что столь неуловимо изменило насмешника и пройдоху, с которым юноша часто виделся дома, что теперь нет и сомнения: перед ним капитан, некогда руководитель двенадцатого отряда, полноправный житель Сейрейтеи.   
Не пляшет перед лицом извечный веер, полосатая панама не скрывает глаз, зато реацу бьет фонтанами, а по губам то и дело пробегает торжествующая улыбка. Хищник, выследивший добычу… Нет, ученый, закончивший затянувшееся исследование.   
\- Вам есть, что мне сказать, Урахара-сан? – холодно спрашивает Бьякуя, не довольный неожиданным вторжением эксцентричного Шляпника.   
\- Да, Кучики-сан, - тот все еще улыбается, но глаза глядят серьезно и даже настороженно. – Я думаю, нам стоит поговорить наедине.  
\- Конечно, - Кучики подходит к двери, вежливо открывает ее перед гостем и бросает напоследок: - Из библиотеки ни шагу!  
И Ичиго остается один. Кусает губы, сжимает кулаки. Он снова близок к срыву, в ушах раздается свистящий шепот пустого:  
\- Ты же не оставишь это безнаказанным, Король? Нас унизили. Ты же не смолчишь?  
Но Ичиго молчит, не отвечая на провокации своего альтер-эго, и потом молчит, когда дверь распахивается и сияющий Урахара что-то кричит ему с порога. Он молчит, пока его ведут на тренировочную площадку в дальнем углу сада Кучики и, молча прислонившись к деревянному столбу, смотрит на готовящегося к бою Бьякую.   
\- А теперь послушай, Куросаки-сан, - голос ученого взволнован. – Я, кажется, нашел способ укротить твоего пустого. – Вот это уже интересно. Ичиго поднимает голову и вопросительно смотрит на мужчин. – Ты наверняка заметил, что после периодов его доминирования, он ослабевает, растратив силы как на внешние разрушения, так и на схватку с тобой. Бережет те крохи реацу, что у него остаются, и не пытается снова напасть.   
Конечно, Ичиго заметил! Сколько сил уходит на пустые пререкания, когда тот не может даже приблизиться к сознанию своего Короля. Сколько яда выделяется при каждом его слове.   
\- Заметил.   
\- Стало быть, лучшим лекарством для тебя будет регулярная нагрузка, при которой силы пустого будут расходоваться, а твои – укрепляться!  
Ичиго задумался. В теории, может, и сработает, но ведь пустой этот тоже часть его, Ичиго, силы!  
\- Тебе нужно выделить его в себе, чтобы использовать его силу осмысленно. Когда ты почувствуешь, что сильнее его и можешь по своему желанию вызывать его, либо обходиться самостоятельно, считай, ты излечен!   
\- Сколько времени на это уйдет? – Ичиго готов схватиться за это гипотезу, как за соломинку, но боится услышать, что нужны годы и годы. Он не выдержит столько в изоляции!   
\- Все от тебя зависит, Куросаки-сан, - Урахара смеется. – Правда, нашлась добрая душа, готовая помочь.  
Бьякуя нетерпеливо взмахнул мечем.   
\- Я ведь говорил, что смогу тебя сдержать в любой форме. Приготовься, Куросаки Ичиго. К бою! 

***  
Совет Урахары подействовал: Ичиго выкладывался на тренировках до конца, выделяя отголоски темной реацу, концентрируя, покоряя ее, выпивая последние силы из скулящего пустого. По рукам вились подживающие царапины и синяки, ребра болели - Бьякуя был беспощаден, но юноша не держал обид. Кто ж обижается на протянувшего руку помощи, даже если рука эта вся в шипах и занозах! Зато ночами можно было спать спокойно, ему даже что-то снилось, что-то теплое и нежное, по ощущениям, должно быть, похожее на руки Бьякуи, частенько переносившего заснувшего на полигоне юношу в постель.   
Уже через неделю тренировок Кучики решил, что может выйти на работу безбоязненно. Ичиго и обрадовался, и загрустил: он на пути к «выздоровлению», это правда, но он снова будет один. Теперь даже Бьякуи, шелестящего свитками, рядом не будет до самого вечера!   
«А что мне до Бьякуи? – думал Ичиго, меряя шагами библиотеку, куда по привычке его принесло с утра. – Он весь день сидит за свитками, изредка отвлекаясь, чтобы дать распоряжения слугам или Ренджи, если тот рискует попасть ему под руку. Он ест молча, а на все мои попытки с ним поговорить, отвечает коротко и четко, это если вообще отвечает! Мне-то что до того, здесь он или там, среди шинигами и пустых!»   
Юноша снял с полки книгу, пролистал и отбросил на стол. Уселся в кресло, в котором обычно сидел Бьякуя и уставился в окно.   
Но долго скучать ему не пришлось. В окне появилась лохматая голова Ренджи, и его громкий голос возвестил:  
\- Эй, Ичиго! Хватит киснуть! Спускайся скорее в сад!  
Ичиго подскочил и помчался к черному ходу, изо всех сил шлепая пятками по деревянному настилу. Он был не просто счастлив, увидев приятеля, он готов был скакать вокруг опешившего Ренджи, благодаря судьбу и весь мир за неожиданный подарок. Его самообладания хватало на то, чтобы удержать тело, но шальная, абсолютно сумасшедшая улыбка расползлась по лицу и никак не хотела сходить.   
\- Я тоже рад тебя видеть, приятель, - усмехнулся Ренджи. – Капитан снова в отряде, как всегда не в духе, так что я подумал, что с тобой теперь все в норме.   
\- Не в духе? – Ичиго совершенно не интересовало душевное состояние Кучики, но это был повод продолжить разговор. Как назло, все роившиеся в его голове вопросы растворились в эмоциях и восклицаниях.   
\- Ну да, - шинигами отмахнулся. – Забыл какой-то свиток и послал меня за ним. Сказал – на столе в библиотеке. Если бы не свиток, я бы в жизни тебя не нашел! Не дом, а лабиринт…  
Ичиго слушал ворчание друга, смеялся вместе с ним, потом помог найти злосчастный свиток и, наконец, провел до калитки. А вечером, перед тем, как отправиться спать, навис над зачитавшимся Кучики и горячо прошептал:  
\- Спасибо, Бьякуя! Ну, я спать!  
\- Куросаки! Больше такта и вежливости!  
Но все замечания потонули в хлопке двери. Ичиго ожил. 

***  
Теперь Ичиго много времени проводил в саду, то и дело вздрагивал и прислушивался: не идет ли Ренджи? Пару раз у забора появлялась массивная тень, и грубый голос Зараки Кенпачи окликал его привычным манером:  
\- Ичиго! Ты готов со мной драться?  
Ему вторил счастливый голосок малышки Ячиру:  
\- Да, да, Ичи! Поиграй с Кенпачиком хоть чуть-чуть!   
Затем Зараки легко перемахивал через ограду и еще несколько минут болтал с мальчишкой. После чего исчезал тем же манером. Бьякуя об этих визитах знал, но ничего не говорил, лишь хмурил брови. Ичиго принял его молчание за разрешение и веселился, как мог. 

***  
И вот Ичиго снова сидит на берегу озера, завернувшись в теплый плед, который он принес из дому. Он с самого утра ждал, что кто-то заглянет его проведать, но, видимо, у всех нашлись неотложные дела. Он изрядно продрог, но предпочел завернуться в кусачую ткань, чем идти в пустую библиотеку.   
Близилась зима, его первая зима в Сейрейтеи. Облетали последние листья с деревьев в саду, изо рта вырывались клубы пара. Ичиго спрятал озябшие ладони в складках пледа.   
На плечо опустилась теплая рука, и юноша, не глядя, откинулся назад. Задрал голову и, прищурившись, посмотрел Бьякуе в глаза:  
\- Всех подчиненных распугал, а, Бьякуя?  
\- На тренировке посмотришь, какой я грозный, - мужчина улыбнулся глазами и легко оттолкнул мальчишку от себя. – Ужин через час, мы должны уложиться в сорок минут.   
Он быстро зашагал к дому, а Ичиго, задержался на пару мгновений, собирая расползшийся по траве плед. Потом сгреб его в охапку и бросился вдогонку. 

***  
За окном кружились хлопья первого в этом году снега, укрывая облетевший сад и тая на глади пруда. А в доме ярко горел камин, поблескивали отражениями огня пиалы и тихо шелестел шелк тонких кимоно.   
Ичиго потирал ушибленное плечо, то и дело косясь на невозмутимо жующего Бьякую, и мягко улыбался, а когда мужчина отложил палочки, ужом скользнул к нему ближе, удобно устроив лохматую голову у него на коленях.   
\- Что ты себе позволяешь? – строго одернул его Кучики.   
\- Доказываю, что ты вовсе не страшный, - лукаво отозвался мальчишка, зарываясь носом в складки кимоно.   
\- Ты неисправим, Куросаки Ичиго, - вздохнул Бьякуя, запуская пальцы в рыжие пряди.   
\- Не так, Бьякуя, мы же не на тренировке!  
\- Ичи… го…


End file.
